Souls family
by raelynn gross
Summary: Soul gets a letter from his family about a family reunion. his miester is overworked and with him being a new deathscyhte this has to be his way of repayment. but can he or she survive the trip?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: VACATION PERMISSION

She could hear the footsteps of the kishin behind her as she ran to hide. Her pigtails had fallen from their normal binds to fall limply over her head. The girl's small body was covered in blood and cuts. She needed to find her weapon, her partner, her love. Her fear was rising making it hard to concentrate on the soul she was searching for. As the footsteps drew closer she grew more desperate finally ducking into an alley. Just as she was about to draw a breath of relief she noticed the dead end. Fitting she would die in some hole in an abandoned town all alone. Her green eye's frantically searched for an escape but found none as the shadow at the end of the alley moved towards her. The kishin's foul stench filled the air as she closed her eyes awaiting such an _uncool _demise. If her weapon where here the kishin soul would be hers already. But she had been separated from him way into their escape when the ground had given way beneath his feet. That was when she had nearly given up. The last words that he had told her, where to run and we would meet up later. Now as she stared into the kishin's blank eyes all hope was leaving her.

"SOUL EATER!" she cried out in a last ditch effort of desperation. A sickening ripping noise filled the skies as the kishin suddenly became a glowing red soul. The color matched the red eyes of the man standing in front of her reverting his arm from scythe to skin.

"Geez Maka, next time you try and take on a kishin alone make sure I'm somewhere close by. Preferably in your arms." He smirked as he crouched in front of her to check her wounds. True some of them where from when they had been ambushed by like six kishin's but the newer ones where from her numerous falls during her escape.

"Sorry Soul. I didn't mean to worry you." Maka replied sheepishly. Soul smiled as he held her close, sensing the tears about to spill from his miester. As she cried on his shoulder the memories of the mission seeped into his head. She had taken some rather unneeded injuries because of his inability to react quick enough. True they would both be snapped at by Nygus, the school nurse. But they would heal however slowly it would be. As soul lifted her shirt to check her back the scars from their fight with Giriko in the sloth chapter met his eyes. Four long horizontal lines glared red as blood seeped from their newly open state.

"How did they manage to cut you back here pigtails?" he asked attempting to lighten her mood. Maka shrugged as she nuzzled herself closer to her weapon. Soul sighed in defeat as he picked her up and began his track home.

"Okay so you defeated all the kishin's and still you can't get the courage to ask her father the BIG question." Blackstar said. Soul shrugged as his friend continued his rant.

"Soul it's just a trip to see family I'm sure Spirit will understand." Kid attempted.

"I haven't even told Maka yet incase her father said no. She'd be heart broken.

"And you would leave her behind?" Kid asked as he studied his friends reaction. Soul quickly shook his head.

"I just wouldn't go." He replied stubbornly.

"It's your family reunion you have to go." Kid said as Blackstar darted past him in his boxers.

"I don't know Kid, It's just Maka's my life. I couldn't just leave her here and go see family I hate." Soul said as he picked up his ninja friends shirt.

"You must have at least one person there you like or else this wouldn't be bothering you so much." Kid announced as he picked up Blackstar's pants.

"I have a few estranged family members I like. But it's taking place on a cruise to her favorite place she wants to visit. She has to come." Soul explained.

"Then tell her father." Blackstar yelled as he threw his boxers towards Soul's face.

"Blackstar, why are you naked in my house? It's unsymmetrical and I just cleaned the place up." Kid snapped.

"Because a god like me doesn't need to be constricted by mere clothing." The self -proclaimed god said. Both onlookers nodded as they continued their discussion.

"My father will say yes. That's all the permission you need. Besides with your black blood you can't be away from her to long anyway. Besides how long is the trip?" Kid asked.

"Two months." Soul said automatically.

"And when is it?" Kid continued.

"I have to be on a plane for Cape Canaveral Friday." Soul whined. Finally Blackstar sighed and grabbed both friends by the arms. Neither said a word in fear of their sanity and lives. Once they came to a mirror Kid understood their friends actions. With a few short minuets Lord Death stood before them with a weary death scythe beside him. Soul gulped loudly as he studied the older man.

"Hiya, hiya Kid what can I do for you?" the death god asked.

"Father, Soul has a question for Spirit." Kid said pushing the white haired death scythe towards the mirror.

"May I please take Maka with me on a two month vacation to see my family Friday?" Soul rushed. Spirit stared for a moment before nodding.

"My precious Maka-chan needs a vacation. She's just like her mama and doesn't realize the strain on her." Spirit ranted. Soul sighed in relief as he disconnected the call before the older man could get any more out of him or embarrass himself.

"So are you going to tell Maka?" Blackstar asked.

"Yep. And I'll tell her over dinner at that new expensive shirt and tie restraint she's been wanting to go to." Soul said before dashing out of Kid's home.

"Blackstar, please put your cloths back on." Kid said before walking to his study.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW WHAT GOES HERE.

Maka eyed her stuttering weapon with curiosity. True he always stuttered when he was nervous but she couldn't for the life of her understand why he was nervous now. When he had first darted into her room unannounced she figured he's just pissed off Kid or her farther. But now that she had been attempting a coherent statement only to come up short of none, with the teen, she felt at a loss.

"Maka Rio cruise Friday permission already given pack up bye." And with that the albino rushed out the door leaving a completely dumbstruck miester alone.

"Rio, cruise? I'm guessing he meant Friday we leave and he already asked permission from both papa and lord death." Maka mused, surprised her weapon had actually acted behind her back. Suddenly she groaned at the realization of it all. How long would they be gone for and what about all the homework she'll miss? Quickly the barged from the safety of her room to the war zone known as Soul Eater's room. Upon entering she took notice of the sheet music scattered across the otherwise spotless area.

"M-Maka?" he asked surprised by her sudden entrance.

"How long?" she asked in an almost whisper. Soul gulped what the heck did she mean "How long".

"Um, sorry but what are you talking about?" he asked as he sat up from his pillow.

"The cruise Soul. How long is the cruise?" she repeated. A held breath was suddenly released as Soul quickly provided the answer.

"Two months. It's a family reunion and to hell if I'm going alone." He said making an excuse for her going. If he had told her the truth about vacations and what not she would Maka chop him and then force him into doing homework. No even though he only told her half the truth, he couldn't risk explaining her over worked composure. No he needed a more subtle approach. Besides now that the cruise was set and her favorite location set he could work on the more important issue of romance. Besides Paris where his family was from he figured Rio and cruise meant love to…right?

"Well two months seems a bit long. Do you think the professor's would give me the homework I'll miss early so I can do them on the trip?" she asked in wonder. Seriously this girl was all about the books. Soul sighed before nodding his head. No way was he getting Maka chopped just because he failed to agree to the over studying on vacation. Besides he doubted the professor's would go with it anyway. Maka was once again happy to Soul's utter joy as he shoved her from his room ordering her to go to sleep. Friday was two days away and like hell was he going to stay awake for the day's remaining on shore. Most people, Maka included, didn't know of Soul's nonexistent love of the blue liquid surrounding most of earth. In fact Titanic had actually helped his fear of the great deep. True there were no ice burgs in the tropics but there sure the hell were other natural disasters. And his mother had promised the ship was unsinkable. Had that woman not noticed that anything with the suffix Un before it usually became was after a few years. Unsinkable Titanic, Unbreakable vase, Un collapsible building, un flyable planes. The list could go on to Soul's utter horror. No, no one knew of the cool kids uncool fear of water. Well ocean water. See another one uncool. If your cool you can be uncool. Not cool! Soul sighed as he began softly yelling into his pillow after his mini panic attack.

Maka on the other hand had just finished changing her bandages, or what little she could manage on her own, when the thought of meeting Soul's family looking like Nygus crossed her mind. Surely Soul had remembered she was injured right. He usually never forgot unless the real reason behind the sudden want to visit family was because of her injuries? Could that have been Soul Eater's true intentions? He had been more than overprotective when Giriko had left the scars on her back in the book of Eibon it's possible that he was once again trying to divert her away from the monsters they fought once again. Did Soul actually expect her to be able to wear a bathing suit or anything remotely comfortable for the months of June and July. They were going to the hottest place she could think of near the equator. Hell a natural rainforest existed in the small city. She had to bring this to the scythes attention for both their sakes. He couldn't protect her from everything. Hell he acted like a boyfriend but even that wasn't official yet! Damn she was beginning to get angry for no reason. Okay so maybe there was a slight reason. No way could she go looking like this. She was in pain and unpresentable to the higher society that Soul was raised from. With a quick once over and a hefty excuse to be allowed back into the weapons room she grabbed the last of the bandages and walked to the room holding the albino hostage.

"Soul, I need help putting the bandages on my back." She said silently as she avoided the sharp red eyes of her partner.

"Sure. You realize that Kishin hunting is off till you get better right?" he asked guessing at some of his miesters thoughts and emotions.

"I can still wield a scythe, unless you'd rather me wield a different partner till you get over your protectiveness." Maka grunted out as Soul tightened the wraps.

"No need. You and I need a vacation Maka. I've become a death scythe and you the angel of death. Those titles mean harder work that our bodies need to heal from. And it's not just your body. Mine is getting more strained as well." Soul explained. He hated taking her on a guilt trip but he'd be damned if she backed out now. His miester said nothing as Soul finished the patch up and allowed her to face him.

"Maka listen to me. We fight, we kill that's all we've been doing for years. No vacations or anything can't we just take this opportunity as is and go with it." He asked as he gazed into her eyes giving his best puppy dog pout. It seemed to work as Maka closed her eyes as if in thought. That was until he found himself on the floor with a giant music book embedded in his skull.

"What the hell Maka, don't turn my things against me!" he pouted as he rubbed his head of the dent.

"Don't act all pitiful just because you want a vacation from your duties. I'll go but you get to carry my books and medical supplies." She growled before heading out the door. Once Soul had dragged himself from the bloodied floor he grinned.

"She may be abusive, but I sure they hell love her." He mused.

"Soul why are your boxers in the oven?" Maka yelled from the kitchen.

"Huh?" was Soul's final thought before he flew to the new problem.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMR: I OWN NONE OF THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF THIS STUFF

To say it was big was an understatement. True she had never seen something like this close up and being elevated helped but damn. Soul quirked an eyebrow at his miester's stare. To be honest it bugged him.

"So you wanna touch it?" he asked her as he took her hand. Maka looked up in fear. He had caught her starring.

"It's bigger than I thought." She explained before retreating her hand from his.

"You've thought of it before?" he asked as they eyed the sea of people standing around and chatting in the main hall of the ship.

"What if someone see's?" she asked her face turning red in embarrassment. Yes she wanted to touch it. She nodded her head as he searched the area.

"Well take it out and play with it then miester." Soul teased. Hell if anyone where to ease drop on this conversation they'd freak. Oh he loved messing with his wealthy family.

"But Soul what if your parents see us or worse the captain!" fear taking over.

"Your just afraid to do it. Face it girly your chicken." He laughed as he said object and began taking out the object in question. Maka's eyes bulged as she tried to watch her boyfriend and his family at once. The task was nearly impossible.

"Soul stop." She begged as the object slowly began emerging from its confines.

"Geez bookworm your too uptight." Soul laughed as he finally pulled the small ship from the glass container.

"I can't believe you actually want to build one of these." He laughed as he examined the small ship.

"It's called a hobby. They have tons of books explaining how to do it." She explained. Before Soul could taunt his lover father a hand smacked the back of his head.

"Put that back in its place Soul Eater." An elderly voice ordered. Soul knew that voice. It was the voice of a man he swore he'd never disobey. His grandfather.

"Um, hey gramps this is my partner and girlfriend Maka Albarn she'll love to tell you about herself-" but before Soul could continue his rushed getaway the elder man grabbed the baby hairs on Soul's neck causing said boy to yelp.

"Fixing the ship." Soul choked out as he began making quick work of the glass bottle.

"And don't break it." The older man ordered. To say he looked like a very old version of Soul was an understatement. This man was proof of the shark tooth inheritance and cool demeanor. It was now no mystery to the blonde miester who had raised her weapon.

"So you're the one who partnered up with my lazy grandson."

"I'm not lazy." Soul growled from his position on the floor where he was currently struggling with the small glass ship thingy. "Damnit."

"Yes sir, although he's only lazy part of the time." Maka laughed.

"I'm his grandfather Hank Evans, I live in Tennessee, Nashville to be precise." He smiled.

"Oh, so what do you do in Nashville?" she asked intrigued by the older man.

"Oh the normal. I help musicians and their bands write and record songs." Hank explained.

"Hey tiny tit's maybe he can help you with your choice of music…frankly your current one suck." Soul laughed. Maybe it was reflex, maybe she just liked doing it but from out of the blue (like all the other times) a giant book crushed his skull in.

"Do you do that often?" Hank asked eyeing his moaning grandson.

"Yeah. It's great stress relief and he actually learns from them…sometimes." She laughed.

"They are not fun." Soul whined as he leaned into his grandfather's legs. Maka noticed how close her weapon had gotten to the older man. She also noticed the way both men glanced around at people as if waiting for something to happen.

"So I take it you and Soul are close?" she asked hoping to get information she desired.

"It was me who raised the hellion. Well me and his grandmother. Has he told you the story yet?" Hank asked. Maka shook her head glaring at the now silent weapon.

"Well it really isn't that nice of a story and rabbit here was never one to speak about unnecessary things." He told her.

"Rabbit?" Maka asked as Soul perked to his nickname.

"A name his grandmother called him. It's because he ate his weight in carrots plus doesn't he look like a snow bunny to you?" he asked.

"Call me rabbit in front of our friends and I will dump you." Soul seethed.

"Soul be nice or I'll write it on your chest with my scythe." Hank ordered.

"Sorry gramps, you'll have to use my back. The fronts all used up." Soul laughed before he caught his miester's eye.

"I'll explain later ol' man." He finished before retrying the ship thing.

"It seems you have a story for me as well." Hank said helping the girl take a seat by one of the small windows overlooking the water.

"It's not exactly a happy one." Maka whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: WE ALL OWN AT LEAST SOMETHING OF SOUL EATERNESS

Soul sighed as his miester finished explaining the Crona incident. Frankly he was glad his grandfather had refused to see the scar. Not that he'd planned to hide it from the family. Hell this was a cruise and it had a pool. By god this scythe was swimming. Maka eyed him suspiciously.

"I refuse to go near water with these injuries." She snarled. Soul shrugged as he motioned for his ol man to start his story. Hank looked between the two before clearing his throat.

"Soul began his life in London, England. There he spent a good three years of his life before moving to France, where he stayed till he turned eight. It was at that age that we discovered he took after me in more than just looks. His parents hated the thought of a weapon being near their family so they sent him to live with myself and my wife." Hank began.

"Grandma then taught me to cook and clan while gramps taught me how to live on my own and become the weapon I am now." Soul put in as he continued his forcing of the ship model.

"Yes but Rabbit here is forgetting some parts. About two years after he came to live with us we had a kishin egg attack us. It was late at night and we were all asleep except for Soul. He had been telling us of a giant bat with red eyes living in his closet for a week now and we never believed him. He was a ten year old and he was a mature one at that so we figured it was a ruse to cling to adolescence. We should have believed him then because when Soul's scared, he's scared. His footsteps and screams echoed all throughout the house as he darted for our room. My wife opened the door just in time to allow him in before he hit the door. Soul was shaking he was so scared he had even we-" but the younger albino quickly interjected.

"Let's not mention that part gramps." Soul whispered as Maka raised her brow.

"Any way his grandmother and I were frantically attempting to calm him down when we heard more footsteps and what sounded like giant wings. So without a word I transformed into my scythe form and his grandma and I went out to face the monster." Hank stated.

"I had positioned myself by the door curious to watch my grandparents fight the giant bat. And it was scary even out of my closet. It had made my grandparents stop and rethink their plan of action." Soul said taking over the story where his grandfather had left off.

"Finally my grandmother charged forward and initiated witch hunter. No way was this thing interrupting her sleep. But somehow the thing had evaded the attack and flown upward." Soul was telling the story so vigorously that he hadn't noticed the crowd of family surrounding them to listen to his tale. To Maka it sounded as if he was describing a movie. His voice rose and fell as if telling it from right there and in a sense she guessed he was reliving the night of the attack of his first kishin.

"Grandma cursed as she gave me a last look and followed through the kishin's hole to finish the fight. I quickly made my own way to the hole. I couldn't jump high enough to completely follow but I did run outside to find them fighting on the rooftop. The moonlight illuminated their shadows as grandma did a series of twist and turns blocking the kishin bats attacks. I knew they were going to win. I had never known them to lose a battle before. But I guess the bat had either seen or heard me cheer because before I could blink it was in front of me licking its lips. I was scared as it raised its clawed hand to attack me. But before it could hit me my grandparents where in front of me blocking the attack. Or at least I thought they had blocked it until I noticed I was closer to the scythe of my grandfather than the back of my grandmother. She had tossed him back to guard me as she used her body to shield the two of us from the attack. She fell back limp in my grandfather's arms as the bat retreated back. All I could see was red as I stood and began walking in the direction the kishin had took. Grandfather was too busy trying to keep his wife alive. So I took the chance to kill the object of my fears for the last few weeks. My body began allowing the blades to take shape on my skin as crimson met crimson. Most of the attack was a blur as I tore at the demons skin. The kishin pushed me back several times only to have me retaliate by kicking at its sharp teeth. Finally when I thought I was going to die in a final attack a dull blue scythe blade stuck through the things stomach. I blinked as the kishin's soul appeared. My grandfather looked haggard as he reverted his arm back to flesh. I looked curious at the reddish soul floating where the kishin bat had once been. He smiled at me before taking the soul in his hand and offering it to me. That was the first time I had ever eaten a soul. And ever since then my names been Soul Eater rather than Soul Evans." Soul finished. Maka sat amazed at the story of how her weapon had come to the name Eater.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER BUT I WILL TAKE REQUEST AND GIVE THEM TO THE CREATORS OF THIS WONDERFUL ANIME.

Soul smirked at the memory before smiling fully at his girlfriend.

"And that is the most horrid name I have ever heard." Came a stubborn nasally voice.

"Mother." Soul said simply. Maka turned to see a tall woman with silver hair and cerulean blue eyes. Maka was in awe as the woman shifted to the side. Her looks of disgust were aimed at the young scythe weapon.

"You have nothing better to say to your son after not seeing him for ten years?" Hank asked.

"The weapon is not my son." She snarled before turning and heading to the lower floors housing the rooms. Maka watched the retreating form of Soul's mother in anger.

"How can she say that?" the young blonde seethed. Soul sighed as he leaned into her pants leg.

"I fixed the ship." He announced to the remaining crowd.

"And how did it get messed up bunny boy?" a female voice asked in humor. Maka's head shot towards the voice to see a short white haired girl.

"Sup, shorty. I was curious." He told her with a smile. Hank laughed as he rose from his seat and ushered the other spectators away.

"Maka this is my cousin Tori, she and I use to get into the most annoying fights when we were little." Soul laughed.

"I'm a witch young miester." Tori smirked as she brushed her short locks behind her.

"But I didn't sense a witches Soul from you?" Maka said in surprise. Tori's own face showed surprise at the news.

"You can see soul's?" she asked. When both weapon and miester nodded the young albino girl laughed.

"Well, well the book lady was right I would meet another grigori one day." She cackled.

"You met a grigori owner?" Maka asked.

"Better question, how did you know she was grigori? You don't have to have and angel soul to see soul's." Soul asked his cousin.

"True but she looks just like the book lady I met while visiting Tokyo." Tori laughed.

"Did the book lady say what her name was?" Maka asked hoping it was the woman she thought it was.

"Yeah….no…maybe…yeah…..Kaka, Kari?" she began to mutter.

"Kami?" Soul supplied. Tori's eyes lit up as she heard the name.

"Yeah, Kami was the name reading and kicking men's asses with books apparently the game." The cousin ranted excitedly.

"Then you met my mama." Maka smiled.

"Cool." Tori smirked.

"Tor, your mom wants you." A white haired male said as he walked up.

"Sure thing Wes. Um, where is she?" Tori asked.

"Her room." Wes told her as his gaze landed on the stiff form of the weapon on the floor.

"That's a good place for you, weapon." He announced as Tori skipped below deck.

"Thanks brother, I always stay next to my master." Soul said as he nipped at Maka's bare knee.

"Soul." Maka hissed as she moved her knee from his face.

"Hmm, I still don't know why we had to invite a weapon and its slut." Wes snarled. Soul's eyes flashed to his brother.

"I can take the family bashing me since it's been that way for years, but when the family call's false titles to someone they don't even know just because of who they hang with I will retaliate." Soul growled as Maka sat frozen beside him. She had been called a slut. She had been placed in the same category as the women her father tramped after. She felt Soul run his fingers through her hair in comfort. Wes gazed at both weapon and miester in disgust as he watched their unconscious movements around each other.

"Why do you hate Soul?" she asked weakly. Wes' dull red eyes snapped to meet livid green ones as he pondered his answer.

"Because he is a demon sent from hell. And demons deserve noting from us normal humans. Seeking only to be used by the devils of earth who wield them." The older brother stated before leaving them in silence. Maka watched the ground in interest as her partner shifted beside her.

"Shall we go for a swim?" he asked seeming unfazed by the family assault he had just been put through.

"This is why I came isn't it?" She asked still keeping her head glued downward. Soul looked at her in confusion in her sudden mood change.

"No you came because it was a trip gramps and a few estranged family members snuck me on and since you're my partner and girlfriend I figured you would want to meet the people I ran away from." Soul said seeming like it was obvious in answer.

"But they hate you Soul." Maka muttered, her voice wavering with unshed tears. Soul sighed as he pulled her into his embrace.

"Yeah, they hate me. And I would give anything for them to at least see the world as I do. As gramps and Tori do. But their stubborn and you're here because you have some uncanny way of connecting with people. Crona is a big example of that." He smiled.

"Crona's still evil and somewhere in Russia." She deadpanned.

"I'm trying to be helpful Maka." Soul retaliated.

"I told you I wasn't getting in the water." Maka told him as she headed towards their shared cabin. Soul shook his head at the sudden conversation change.

"Yeah, but I want to swim and I won't do it by myself." He said as he caught up with her. With a quick once over to make sure they weren't being followed she lifted her shirt.

"Ooh, a peep show." Soul smirked before a giant book collided with his skull.

"Mind out of the gutter, my injuries are still fresh and therefore, can't get wet." She stated.

"I liked my peep show idea better. Less of a headache." He snarled. He ducked before his miester could hit him again.

"You're lucky I'm handicapped at the moment." She hissed holding her right shoulder her face scrunched up in pain. Soul immediately felt guilty for aggravating her. Carefully he placed a hand on the wound and leaned her against him as they made their way to the room. Once Soul found his room key they entered and Maka quickly made her way to the small bed.

"Ah, now to relax and read a good book." She smiled. Soul growled lightly before walking to the dresser table and grabbing his swim trunks. A wicked smile grew on his lip's as he removed his shirt. As he began to undress, leaving his boxers as a last move he watched his miester for any odd movements leading to her arousal. Finally once he was removed of all clothing he appeared beside her.

"Boo!" he growled. Maka didn't flinch nor did she glance up from her book. Merely she turned the page to continue her read.

"Maka, I'm butt naked beside you and your not even aroused or interested?" he whimpered as he attempted a jumping jack.

"No Soul, I'm reading and interested in seeing if the main character finds the treasure or not to save the kingdom." She stated in a bored voice. " and stop jumping. You're going to aggravate the guest below us." Soul's shoulders slunked in defeat as he shuffled to his swim trunks. The poor albino reminded Maka of a rain soaked pitiful kitten. It made a soft smile grace her lips before giggling. Once being sure of his complete cover up she lowered her book.

"you're pitiful, you know that?" she asked as she rose from the bed. Soul smirked before thrusting the whole suited bathing suit at the blonde.

"You can even where my sweater over it." He told her as he retrieved the dark green sweater she had forgotten he owned. The swimsuit was red and fit nicely considering Soul must have picked it out on his own. She knew for sure that she had never seen it before. Once she had changed she examined herself in the mirror. The sweater hid her major injuries as well as the bathing suit. The cuts and scars on her legs were already fading or had begun to take on the form of really bad itching scars. Nothing that would alert people of her occupation. Then there was Soul. His long horizontal scar went from shoulder to below the waist band of his blue swim trunks.

"People are going to ask about that." She said as she pointed to his chest. Soul ran a hand unconsciously over the mark before shrugging.

"I don't think so. The most well get out of people will be why I'm not dead. So don't get all sulky on me. I need my miester to at least get her feet wet." He said before leading her to the pool outside.

The blonde was happy. She had found a lawn chair under a balcony shielded from the sun and had her virgin daiquiri by her side. Soul had practically dove into the water after being shooed off by his girlfriend.

"Yo, where's the bunny?" asked a familiar voice beside her.

"Water. Hey Tori, do you sometimes think this family hates you?" Maka asked curiously as she eyed her partner as he played with a six year old that looked oddly like him.

"Sometimes. You noticed the kid Soul's playing with right?" Tori asked as she took a sip of her own non- alcoholic drink.

"Yeah, the mini Soul." She stated.

"The runts a weapon like Soul but a witch like me. His father's Wes, no one really knows who the mother is. Not even Wesley." Tori explained. Maka continued to watch as the boy giggled holding on to Soul's shoulders as he dove them both underwater.

"He's been close to Soul since the day he was born. Wes hates it. Usually I'm the one in charge of him as his father's either busy with work of beating the shit out of the kid when he uses magic of becomes a scythe." Maka cringed at the image of the boy or her weapon being hurt like that by people they were supposed to trust and love. Suddenly two dark figures appeared beside them.

"Sup Tor." Soul laughed as the smaller him jumped up and down beside him. The boy did indeed resemble her death scythe. Even the eyes and jagged teeth were there. The only difference in them was the facial structure and body size.

"Nick, can you say hi to Maka?" Soul asked as he leaned beside the six year old. The boy looked shyly at her before waving a small hand at her. Soul chuckled as he faced his cousin.

"I still wanna know how my brother ended up with him?" he said as he took a seat next to his miester and picked up the now sleepy child. Tori shrugged before smiling.

"Can you watch the little demon for me? I need a vacation and also a chat with the el familia." She stated before handing over a small rabbit toy.

"Sure." Soul yawned before rearranging his now sleeping nephew on his shoulder, he kissed Maka's cheek before drifting off to sleep himself.

"Water really must make you tired." She yawned before closing her eyes and listening to the hum of people and the boat as it rocked back and forth in the sea. The sun really was relaxing and so was this trip…well aside from the crazy family Soul seemed to be a part of.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER

The first two weeks went by without much more insult from family. Yeah they stayed clear of the couple their only visitors being Tori, Hank, and Nicky. Maka didn't mind on account that they always told her stories of the younger Soul. Soul on the other hand refused to even look at his miester after these visits choosing instead to pretend she didn't exist. This soon grew on the young scythe technician's nerve as she raised her thesaurus above her head. Soul glanced up just in time to notice the fiery gleam in his love's eyes.

"Damn it you're abusive!" he yelped as he rubbed his head. Maka smirked as she put away the treasured item.

"Now, shall we go on deck and see the sunset?" she asked. Soul smirked at her request as he stood in front of her and bowed.

"Allow me to show you; Miss. Albarn, how the Evans men are to court a lady." He whispered seductively as he took her hand and kissed it. Her cheeks felt hot as a blush covered her body. Soul chuckled deeply as he led her outside. She vaguely felt it when her weapon placed his jacket over her bare shoulders. His family watched from the shadows as he leaned next to her as the railing sunk into their stomachs.

"This is beautiful." She whispered.

"Yeah, you are." He smiled as he toyed with the blonde strands that blew next to him. Maka stared up at him confused. His confident shark like smiled met her eyes as he held out his hand.

"Care to dance my lady?" he asked in his native English tongue. Maka laughed as she placed her hand gently into his. The two waltzed together as the sounds of Pretorian music sounded around them. The young miester was only vaguely aware of the many red eyes following them as they circled around. A wide smile crossed her lips as she locked eyes with her prince. Maybe Cinderella's life wasn't that bad. It did relate to her somewhat. Soul was her prince charming; he rescued her from not a dragon but her own torment. He saved her from her horrid father. A sigh left her as she dropped her head on his chest as he hugged her closer. She barely had to think of what to do as Soul led her in the dance, allowing her to enjoy the moment with no problems. The song seemed to end too soon as they broke apart, Soul giving her one last kiss. Maka frowned at her sudden loss.

"I'm afraid the song ended. As well as our moment alone." He whispered as he tugged her safely behind him. His parents walked forward. Grins that made Maka shiver in fear across their faces.

"Can I help you?" Soul asked as he made sure their view of his girlfriend was barely visible.

"You dance well for someone who slept during his lessons." His father said simply, Soul quirked an eyebrow in suspicion.

"If we're about to be thrown overboard can I request a life boat?" Soul asked annoyed. He wouldn't put it past them to toss either he or his miester off the ship. Hell it would be considered an accident, a very fictional one. The people who knew both miester and weapon knew a simple fall into the ocean couldn't kill them off that easily.

"Soul's an excellent dancer." Maka snapped. Her anger showing fully as she faced the two adults. Of course she wouldn't stay hidden. It was against his bookworms habits.

"And what gives you the thought that you can speak commoner?" the man asked. Soul was trapped between just letting his miester attack his parents and win or getting her away and get chewed out with a book from her and a lashing from his parents. Oh decisions what was a weapon to do?

"I refuse to be called a commoner. I am Maka Albarn, the angel of death and a death scythe three star miester." She proclaimed. Soul shivered as goose bumps formed on his arms. This was it either he was about to be swimming after his love or they would finally learn that he wasn't some monster to be feared. By this time Maka's yelling had attracted Hank, Tori, and Nick as they three fought.

"So, think she'll sink or swim?" Tori asked curiously. All eyes turned to the young witch.

"Hopefully swim cause I'm going after her if she starts to sink." Soul answered.

"She'll swim trust me." Hank smiled as he allowed Nick to pull on his uncle's shirt. Soul picked him up barely aware of the automatic action. His eyes stayed loyally on his miester searching for any sign of his need.

"You're a thorn in our side and a hindrance to this family!" Soul's mother snarled as she raised her hand to slap the blonde. Soul thrusted the six year old into his grandfather's hands as he and Tori darted forward. But before they could get there Maka had blocked the attack. Soul sighed in relief as he and his cousin flanked her sides.

"Enough." Tori ordered as she raised the small flute to a fighting position. "You know my magic is musically channeled. Don't make me play a melody of death." She snarled. But before anyone could answer the sky turned dark and the sea began to change.

"So much for vacation…Soul transform!" Maka ordered as she grabbed her boyfriend's weapon form.

"How many?" Tori asked sensing the arrival of another witch.

"Soul protect is protecting them I can only make out two, you and her." Maka announced as she tightened her hold on her weapon.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MUCH AND SOUL EATER IS ONE OF THE MANY I HAVE NO OWNERSHIP OF.

Seriously was one vacation from everything really this hard to ask for. Guess so. Soul sighed as he waited for his miesters commands.

"Gramps get everyone to the lobby of the ship." Tori ordered as she expanded her flute and took to circling the ship.

"You really need to control your anger bookworm." Soul said as he scanned the skies. The ocean waves were beginning to get bigger.

"Soul, theirs a giant wavelength coming from that island over there." Maka whispered as she pointed to the island to their left. It seemed witchy. But Soul figured that was because the freak storm was nowhere near the tropic oasis.

"Yo, Tori get down here." Soul yelled as his cousin flew above. In an instant the young witch had landed beside the scythe miester.

"Theirs two from what I gathered." She whispered.

"Great, and with their soul protect on I can't gauge what their power levels at." Maka hissed.

"I can easily fix that." Tori smirked, "soul protect release!" Maka's eyes widened as she felt Tori's soul grow her power were amazing.

"Tori, make a bubble around the family, if we can get them to the island safely we can kill the witches without worry. As for you Maka. Let's show my family the power of a death scythe." Soul instructed.

"Right." She answered as the two began their duties. Maka and Soul took to the skies drawing out the two witches as Tori ran inside the ship playing a bubbly song through her flute.

"Well, well sister looks like we crossed paths with a young miester and her weapon." Came a silky voice from behind them. Before Maka could turn let alone guard a blast sent her flying back to the ship's deck.

"I despise deaths servants." The witch sister spat. Both witches had long black hair and wore flowing white cloths like the ones seen in Greek mythology.

"Hot ladies!" screeched three male voices from the ships entrance.

"Damn it Soul what is with the men in your family and big boobs." Maka growled. No answer met her and she sighed.

"If I find out you got a nose bleed I will kill you." She snarled. Soul's parents emerged from the ship as well.

"This isn't a spectators sport people. Get to safety!" Maka yelled.

"Nowhere is safe young miester." Hank said as he transformed into a weapon. Tori twirled him effortlessly.

"Yo Nicky try to keep up Kay." Tori said as the small albino nodded.

"What is this a family meeting. Pathetic people we will kill you." The witch sisters yelled. Maka and Tori made a combined attack as Nick blasted a fire spell at the sisters. The girls seemed unfazed by the attack combo as they made their own attack. Maka did a backflip as Tori used witch hunter on them. It missed.

"What good are weapons and witches in this family if they can't aim." Wes asked as he watched the fight beside his parents.

"We can aim, but your welcome to try your share at them. Father." Nick said offering his hand to his father. Wes looked at his son in disbelief.

"Like I would sink to such a demonic level." He spat pushing his son away. Nick sighed before he once again joined the others in the scrimmage.

"Genie hunter!" Maka screamed as she attacked the witch on the right. It screeched in pain as the red soul appeared before her. Maka grabbed it before landing gracefully on the ground. Soul reverted back to human form as his grandfather and cousin destroyed the second witch.

"Sorry I wasn't much help." Nick said as his uncle retrieved the soul's from his miester and grandfather.

"You kidding buddy, that was some great magic you used." Soul laughed as he swallowed one of the souls.

"Disgusting. And you eat those things for a living?" His mother asked. Soul nodded as he readied the other to go down his throat.

"Slimy yet satisfying." He laughed as his family watched with disgust. Suddenly the ground shook beneath them.

"The ship must have gotten damaged at some point. We need to get off of the thing." Hank said as he eyed the area.

"The life boats hurry!" Tori yelled.

"Wait." Soul's father snapped as everyone paused.

"We don't have time to waste old man." Soul argued.

"I care for my family so you freaks can wait here." He ordered. Soul sighed as the normal side of his family darted past them.

"Soul you can't seriously be obeying him. We need to get off this ship." Maka said as the boat began to sink forward.

"Anyone else feel like Titanic?" Tori asked as she listened to the screams of her family.

"A little, but the five of us won't die that easily. Maka sighed as she placed a hand on her side and groaned.

"You okay?" Soul asked as he looked into her eyes.

"My wounds must have reopened during battle." She muttered. Hank suddenly appeared by her side.

"You need a doctor to restich you." He told her.

"How far are we from coast?" Soul asked as the ship broke down the middle sending several members of the family overboard.

"Tori make sure they get to safety, Soul there's one more boat that's not being used go north and you should find Rio. And take Nick with you." Hank ordered.

"Wait we're going to Rio? Damn it Soul hurry up I have shopping to do." Maka said before wobbling to find said boat. Nick followed loyally as Soul sighed.

"Your losing blood Maka and your worried about shopping?" he yelped.

"Tori you and I are going to get the family safe and then find the coast guard." Hank told her.

"Right. See you guys in Rio bunny." She smirked as she followed her grandfather to help the others.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER

The doctor's was cold and hot. He knew the reason for the cold, which was obvious. But hot? Nick had explained the light thing to him, even if the elder albino knew it already. Maka was currently getting restiched and had made Soul promise to take her shopping after the whole ordeal. Soul who had been surprised his miester could still think after losing the blood merely nodded in response.

"You know she'll be ok, right?" Nick asked as he played with his tennis shoes.

"Yeah, this isn't the first or last time she's had stiches." Soul replied weakly. After another two hours Maka came waltzing out to meet them in the lobby.

"Alright let's see if your family is okay and then go shopping." Maka smiled. How she could be so bubbly was a question that would never be answered. Soul and Maka walked towards the docks as a hyper Nick raced ahead of them. Maka figured it was due to being in a different atmosphere and with people he trusted that he acted this way.

"He's like you somewhat?" Maka mused aloud.

"How so?" Soul asked as he untied the boat he had rented. Maka paused as she thought about the resemblance.

"He doesn't feel pressured therefore he doesn't try his best to fit in. He's being a normal six year old." She beamed as she gathered her thoughts. Soul nodded as he helped the two inside the boat and took off.

"The island ain't too far ahead. Gramps and Tori should be there waiting for us." He yelled over the cry of the engine. Maka nodded as she kept a strong hold of the small child in her arms. As Soul had predicted the island really hadn't been far away at all. In fact they had arrived merely twenty minutes after setting sail from the port. What did catch their attention though was the collectiveness of the family. The whole island was quiet, rid of all sound even wildlife. For once his parents looked at Soul with hope and Maka suspected glee.

"You came back to save us!" his mother smiled. Soul flinched back unused to the affection the older woman was giving him.

"See our son returned." His father called out to the unknown shadows. Wait his father was talking to shadows? Was this normal? Had he missed something?

"Um, dad what's going on?" Soul asked curious to the sudden mood swings of his family. Hadn't they hated him a few hours ago?

"Hear that you stupid demon, the weapon came to us and now he'll eat your soul!" Wes yelled as he pressed Soul forward. The albino stumbled to the head of the crowd confused. He saw nothing unusual and he knew his family were a bit brain scattered an stunned at being attacked but this was weird.

"Maka, use soul perception to find out the deal." Soul ordered. His miester did as told as she scanned the area around them. Only one Soul stood out to her.

"It's your cousin." She whispered. Soul nodded, so he had been right. The only person in his family who could fight with shadows besides Blackstar was his cousin Tori. This situation just went from weird to uncool. And to top it all off his grandfather was missing.

"How uncool." Soul hissed as a shadow drifted closer to him. Carful to keep his eyes on the situation he pulled the blonde miester behind him.

"Your injured so stay back here with Nick and the others." He commanded. Neither one really knew when Soul had started being the one to give orders or when and why Maka seemed to follow them loyally without question.

"It's foolish of you to throw away your miester like that bunny." Tori laughed as the shadow from earlier darted at him. He attempted to deflect it with his scythe blade but instead the dark object seemed to embed itself into his shoulder.

"What the hell?" he yelped as he grabbed the wound.

"You're an idiot aren't you?" Tori deadpanned.

"It's a shadow, any darkness or shadow you make will and can be used against you." She explained.

"Why tell the enemy that. We can easily use the same info against you. Watch tv. Villains who explain things like that get taken down easily." Maka interjected.

"Yes, but I want a fair fight. If he knows my weakness like I know his than it should be a fun match." She laughed. Soul did not like the way she had said that. Nor did he like the fact that Maka was standing in the open with a crazed witch in front of them. Plus where the hell was his grandfather? Soul didn't have time to think much more because Tori had once again begun attacking. Why she had suddenly began attacking without pause Soul didn't know but the cheers and ah's from the crowd of family did not help. Poor Maka was trying to explain the situation and watch her weapon all at one. Soul yelped and growled every time a shadow hit him. Contrary to popular belief, those things hurt. What he couldn't get was why the damn things where able to become transparent when he attacked and not so transparent when they hit their target. Was life really this unfair to him?

"You really should give up? I mean look at you. Anymore hits and you'll go down faster than a sinner before Jesus." Tori replied casually.

"Fitting seeing as theirs no saints on this island." Soul mused. Tori never really was good at analogy…or comebacks.

"Whatever, just die then." She growled sending a wave of shadows at her poor cousin. He froze as they all made contact .Soul fell to his knees in horror and surprise. He coughed up blood but noticed with some relief that the shadow blades had not made contact with any vital organs. Like say his heart. Suddenly a blade of a sword was advancing at him fast and with his wounds he knew he would die. Maka's face was etched in horror as she watched him take on his cousin. But no one was expecting the elder man to intercept the blade made for his grandson. As Hank Evans fell lifeless to the ground in a pool of his own blood voice returned to the albino.

"No! Grandpa, grandpa no." he begged as he shook the blood soaked body. Lifeless red eyes stared blankly at him as he continued to wail for his grandfather. Maka rushed over to her partner and held him close as he cried.

"Foolish old man. I thought I had rid of him already." Tori sighed. Soul was still shaking over his grandfather's form. Hank had followed his granddaughter to the island and noticed her quick attitude change. He had given the family ample time to run away as he took on her witchy state.

"I guess my witches for hire were weak. I figured I had at least crippled your fighting style." Tori continued. Maka began to shake in fury. This girl, who had pretended to be their friend had just murdered her grandfather and was fixing to kill all of them. Soul's breath caught as his grandfather's blue soul flickered above his body. Soul reached to grab it before a small hand beat him to it.

"Sorry uncle Soul, but aunt Tori said I could eat this." Nick said as he skipped to his aunts side.

"I told you I trained him." She laughed before allowing the boy to eat the innocent soul he held.

"I plan to make him a kishin, isn't that nice." Tori smiled. Maka finally had enough, she may have hated this family and they may have treated them like dirt. But no one deserved this. To be eaten by their own family.

"Soul, keep your family safe." Maka whispered before allowing her own weapon abilities to take form. Pain from her previous wounds shot through her, but she ignored them in favor of killing the witch and pre-kishin child. Soul had stayed in his little position as Maka fought the six year old. She noticed the small red splotches covering his soul. It pained her to have to kill the small mini Soul. She brushed the thoughts away as she sliced at him. Suddenly she was thrown backwards. Shadows danced around her as if in jubilation.

"Face it girli. You've lost. You're weapon is useless and beat up and your fighting for a family that could care less if you live or die." Tori said. Soul growled as he walked beside his miester and took her hand. Maka waited as he transformed.

"I win. Yes they may hate me. They may hate you and Soul, even Nick. But they didn't kill you did they? So why kill them, why not just leave like Soul did?" Maka asked as she twirled her scythe to battle.

"I orchestrated this cruise so that Nick could get their soul's and become the kishin I need him to be. So that I could become grand witch and take over the world." Tori laughed.

"Typical." Maka laughed. Tori paused curious as to why the girl was not scared. She was close to death was she not?

"Yeah, so uncool, it's always the same take over the world this, take over the world that. Can't villains make up anything new or unoriginal?" Soul pondered.

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME WITH A SIDE CONVERSATION IT'S RUDE!" she yelled. Nick stood dutifully at her side scythe arm at the ready.

"Alright Nicolas, you kill the others while I take care of Uncle Soul okay." Tori ordered as she began sending her shadow legion at the weapon, miester pair.

"Shit, just when things were simple." Maka sighed.

"Don't get hit Maka, it hurt's trust me. Take out Nick first." Soul instructed. Why the hell was Soul the voice of reason?

"Right." Maka said before charging at the small child. He sliced through one of the members just as a shadow stopped Maka's attack.

"Seriously?" Maka yelped as another shadow hit her. Nicolas was taking out family left and right. If they didn't think of something fast Soul would be an orphan. Wait the flute. She was using it to control the demonic shadows. Her music manipulation. Of course that would be it.

"Soul, remember the fight with Giriko?" Maka asked. Soul hissed. Of course he remembered it. She had taken a really bad blow in that fight.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked as he watched more of his family die and get eaten. The sight twisted his soul more.

"We beat him using your piano to counter his chain saws." Maka whispered. Soul smirked catching his miester's plan.

"Right you know what to do." He smirked. As they resonated. Maka used her soul perception as Soul's piano began its eerie tune. The shadows had stopped as Tori's face showed confusion and anger. Maka quickly used the chance to attack with Genie hunter. She smirked as the witches soul hung in the air. Nick had paused his earlier instructions to watch his master fall victim to the unnerving tune. The soul seemed to draw him in as Soul reverted back to his human shape.

"Soul?" Maka asked as her weapon grabbed the soul. Hastily he sucked it down before turning to his nephew.

"You're just barely a pre-kishin, a child that was under the control of a witch. As a deathscythe it is my duty to kill those who have strayed from the path of good." Soul recited in a bored voice as his nephew watched with curious eyes.

"Then kill him." Wes said as he braved the waters and walked forward.

"Would you be okay watching your son die?" Maka asked as she eyed the man before her.

"That thing killed his family, I will not be associated with it." He snarled.

"He's like me. Even I could stray from the path." Soul put in before throwing a small mirror at his miester and lover.

"Call lord death, ultimately it's his decision." Soul muttered. Maka nodded as she dialed the numbers.

"Hiya, hiya. Waz up, waz up." The death god asked jubilantly.

"We have a small pre-kishin case here. Much like Crona minus the blackblood. He's six years old and was under the control of a witch, he ate human souls. What should we do?" Maka asked. Soul waited patiently for his orders.

"Bring the child back here to me. I will decide from there." The death god ordered.

"Yes, sir." And with that the mirror returned to her reflection. After getting the family back to their homes and bringing Soul's nephew to lord death the two were attempting to relax in the classroom before Stien could roll in. But they were friends with Blackstar, therefore rest was not allowed.

"You guys were just on vacation you had plenty of rest." Blackstar mumbled as Maka, maka –chopped him.

"Nope, the vacation was a trap and we ended up fighting a witch and pre-kishin." Soul said as he massaged his shoulder and body. The shadow attack would kill him. Stien and Nygus hadn't been gentle with him. The mad doctor had actually cut him open while he was still awake for no reason but merely research and dissection.

"Hmm, it still amazes me that you two could defeat a witch like that without causing to much injury." Kid said as he fixed Maka's lopsided pigtails. It saddened Soul a little to know that one: their vacation to relax had been ruined, two: half his family was dead, and three: Maka and himself now resembled mummies.

"I want a refund." Soul sulked.

"What are you talking about Soul?" Maka asked as the rest of the girls nodded.

"I try to relax and I was promised a relaxing vacation. I DID NOT RELAX!" he grumbled.

"Lord death will understand I'm sure he will compensate your loss." Tsubaki smiled.

"Yeah, it's not like you missed out on anything." Liz added.

"They didn't see any giraffes." Patty sulked.

"OMG I FORGOT TO GO SHOPPING IN RIO!" Maka yelped causing Soul to fall from his seat.

"Maka you nearly died and you just remembered we didn't go shopping?" Soul asked.

"I wanted to go so badly." She sulked. Before Soul could reply Stien rolled in on his chair and called attention.

"All right students meet your newest class mate, Nicolas Evans." Soul's face collided with his desk. He needed a vacation.


End file.
